


Heat

by ghoulified



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghouls, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulified/pseuds/ghoulified
Summary: A hot summer night in Goodneighbor leads to chasing jet with cigarettes and sex. PWP. An old piece I wrote a few years ago, barely edited.





	Heat

Goodneighbor was never silent, but by the early morning it was pretty damned close. The occasional shout from outside Hancock's window would occasionally echo through the streets, followed by the noise of the rest of a group leaving the Third Rail, but that's what he found peaceful. He felt comforted knowing that he could be alone and unbothered in his room, yet still surrounded by people. He was stretched out on his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as he rode out his high. He had popped a few Mentats (as usual) and chased it with a hit of Jet; his favorite combination. He exhaled slowly and watched the room spin slowly around him. His mind was fuzzy and clear all at once, and he was at peace. He couldn't think of a better feeling than the chems.

His door swung open. If it had been anyone else, he would have been infuriated. No one else would have dared to enter his room without knocking first, and no one would have dared to knock this late in the evening without a very important reason. But she was an exception. She stood in his doorway, arm resting against the frame, with that damned cheeky smirk on her face.

"Fancy meetin' you here," he coyly said, slightly lifting his head to look at her. Audrey was radiant, or as radiant as one could possibly look covered in sweat and dust. She kept eye contact with the ghoul as she began to walk towards his bed, shutting the door behind her. She was next to the bed now, grabbing a cigarette from the nightstand and lighting it in front of him. As she exhaled smoke into the air, she offered him the box, and he slipped a cigarette out and joined her.

"Fuckin' hot outside" was all she said as she took a seat on the edge of the mattress, next to his legs. She let the smoke and nicotine fill her lungs before it escaped from her lips. Hancock sat up so he was level with her face.

"Hot in here, too," he replied with that goddamn grin on his face. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"And here I thought it was just me," she replied, taking another quick drag before reaching over to dispose of her cig in the ashtray. As she leaned forward, Hancock grabbed her hips with his hands and ran his fingers up and down her sides. She turned her head to see him grinning devilishly, cigarette still burning between his teeth. He didn't have to say anything; Audrey was thinking the same thing. She adjusted herself so she was straddling his hips, putting just enough pressure on his midsection for her to feel his hardness underneath his pants. Audrey grinned down at him and took the cigarette from between his lips, took a drag and tossed it with her own in the ashtray. Hancock sat up quickly and kissed her, hot and passionately. She tasted so fucking sweet, like smoke and ashes and the aftertaste of rum and a hint of grape Mentats. There was no time to be gentle. Hancock jerked Audrey around and pinned her to his pillow, switching places. He continued the kiss and she moaned and writhed beneath him. She lifted her hips up to meet his, rubbing her clothed arousal against his. He moaned into her mouth, deep and rough. Hancock lifted his lips from hers and trailed them across her cheek and over to her ear. He bit down and exhaled directly into her ear, which he knew drove her crazy.

Audrey reached up to run her fingers over his shirt and began undoing the buttons, one by one. With each button undone she made sure to brush over his bare chest, teasing him with her fingers. Hancock was eager to release himself from his suffocating clothing. He sped up the process by taking control and unbuttoning himself, throwing his ruffled shirt onto the floor. Without even stopping to think, he quickly went back down to nibble her neck. Audrey cried out at the sensation, feeling his teeth against her skin, twisting and pulling until he was sure he would leave a dark mark. When she moaned, he let a laugh escape him, burning her skin with the warmth of his breath. She couldn't help but giggle as he released himself and bit down again, harder this time. He ran his hands across her flannel, feeling for the buttons and nimbly undoing them as he bit and sucked and kissed Audrey's neck.

When John had completely unbuttoned her shirt, he lifted his head to gaze at her breasts, tightly held in place by a bra that was doing her no favors. He couldn't help but growl as he buried his head in between her tits, kissing each one and breathing hard against her skin. Audrey sat up and shook her shirt off of her body, tossing it onto the floor next to Hancock's. She reached around and unhooked her undergarment, ready to free herself and let her body be at his mercy. Hancock stopped her before she had a chance to dispose of the bra and intervened, taking it between his own hands and flinging it halfway across the room. She laughed at his act of performative passion, and he punished her by biting down--hard--on her right nipple. Audrey's laugh turned into a cry and she slammed her back down against the mattress, almost hitting her head against the worn headboard.

He lifted his head for one minute, looking up at her sunburned freckled face with a grin. "You like that, do ya?" he teased, replacing his teeth with his fingers, teasing and pawing at her breasts. Biting her lip, she nodded quickly. "You like it when I suck on your tits?" She nodded again, a knot growing in her stomach, needing desperately for him to continue. She could actually feel the pool gathering in her panties as she thought of him sucking on her. "Tell me," he growled as he pinched and pulled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He released, and Audrey shook beneath him. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it," she whimpered, moving her hands up to caress his head. As she did so, John realized he still had his hat on. The thought amused him for a second but didn't distract him from the main event. He reached up to pick up the tricorn and throw it onto the floor next to the bed before diving back into her tits to suck on her. Audrey let out a guttural moan as she felt his mouth around her breasts. She placed her hands around his grooved head. If he had hair, she would have pulled on it for dear life. She felt his teeth and his lips attach themselves to her right nipple as he began to suck, gently at first but quickly becoming more aggressive. He continued like this for a moment, moving onto her other breast as she writhed and ran her hands down his head, to his neck, and back up again.

"Fuck, John," Audrey moaned in encouragement. He detached himself from her tits and beamed at her as he sat up on his knees, not breaking eye contact for a moment as he untied the flag from around his belt loops. In unison, Audrey was undoing her own belt and shimmying out of her jeans beneath him until she was almost bare. John only unbuttoned his pants, but didn't remove them before he hurled his head back down to her stomach, trailing kisses down her bellybutton and to her underwear. He stopped at her panty line and playfully bit her hipbone before removing the piece of fabric from her body. He stared at her dripping cunt and could feel the warmth radiating from her. He could feel his cock pulsating in his pants without even touching her and before he could think he buried his head between her legs and began lapping at her slit.

Audrey gasped and moaned beneath him, moving her legs to frame his head perfectly. Hancock put one hand underneath her thigh to lift her leg over his shoulder and used his other to begin stroking his cock as he sucked her clit and licked around her labia. Her body pulsed and tightened beneath him and John swore he could feel even the most miniscule movements from deep within her. He lifted his head for a moment and replaced his mouth with the hand he had just been using to get himself off. He carefully thrust in two fingers and felt her pussy tighten around them.

"Fuck you're dripping wet for me," he growled as he simulated sex with his fingers.

"You're so fucking good," Audrey whimpered, unable to say much else. She was already covered with a sheen of sweat--every single part of her was oozing sex and arousal. Neither of them could take much more. But John _loved_ the thrill of the chase. There was nothing he loved more than to tease until they just couldn't take anymore and had to fuck like animals. So he went back down to eat her out, thrusting his fingers in and out of her dripping wet cunt. Her moans were loud and passionate which turned him on even more. He was soon fitting three of his long thin digits inside of her, curling them upwards inside with each thrust of his hand.

"John, please," Audrey begged, nearly sobbing with pleasure. She couldn't fucking take anymore, she needed more of him inside of her-- _now_. He knew this, and he loved it. John grinned and gave her one final lap before removing himself and his fingers from her. He sat up on his knees and lowered the leg that was over his shoulder. Wild with bliss he extended his fingers towards her face and she obliged, sucking her juices off of his fingers. The absence of his body against her sex was deeply noticed and Audrey began rubbing her clit in an attempt to replace the sensation. Hancock watched and almost burst at the thought of this gorgeous sex pot of a woman in front of him engaging in such an animalistic act as masturbation. He knew she masturbated, of course, and he had watched her many times, but it was so dirty and primal and to see this woman--one who most people viewed as maybe pure or a prude on first sight--was enough to make him want to blow his load all over her.

He didn't, of course, and he wouldn't have wanted to end things so quickly for her. Audrey deserved the very best. Despite the fact that he had taken his dick out, his pants were suffocating, and he needed them off now. John removed them fluidly and threw them to the floor before practically pouncing on top of her when he was done and growled into her face.

"Say you want it," he murmured as he held her cheeks in between his hand.

"Fuck me," she begged, still touching herself but needing him instead.

That was enough.

He sat up once more and slowly guided his cock into her. He inserted it for just a moment, and took it out as quickly as he could, eliciting a moan from her lips. He did it again, and then one more time. And then, he filled her to the hilt.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she practically shouted as she felt him inside of her. He stayed there for a moment, unmoving, feeling her walls convulse around him. And then he began to move--painfully slow at first.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he rasped as he fucked her. She knew she had become looser than she once was, but to him she felt amazing. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her all day and all night. He wanted her to need him. He wanted her to beg for more when he was done, to yearn for his cock. He needed her to need him.

As his pace quickened, so did their desire. They needed more. He removed himself, causing Audrey to moan in disagreement. "Turn around," he ordered. She obliged. Audrey turned herself over onto her stomach and lifted herself up on her hands and knees. She thrust her ass back towards him and looked over her shoulder to see his face. He took in the view for a second, breathing deeply as he ran a hand over her round ass cheek. Without warning, John smacked his hand against her ass, and she yelped in surprise. And then he entered her once more. He was relentless now, slamming himself into her again and again and again, as deep as possible and then back out and in again. He was wildly bucking into her and smacking her ass in coordination with his movements. He wanted her backside to be red and bruised by the time he was done with her. Physical proof that she had belonged to him that night.

Audrey grabbed onto the pillow in front of her and buried her head into it, face down and ass still up as he fucked her. He felt so fucking incredible, she was in absolute heat and unable to think. All she could do was moan in agreement with every thrust of his dick.

With a final smack to her cheek, John lifted his hand to his own mouth and sucked on his finger for a moment. When he popped it out, he began to tease the area between her ass cheeks.

"Fuck yes," she whispered beneath him. That was what he was waiting for. Hancock slowly worked his finger into her second entrance. She involuntarily tightened as he did, which caused him to groan. He carefully and slowly moved his finger in and out of her, working at half speed in comparison to his cock, which was still stretching her cunt. Soon he was using two fingers in her ass, preparing her for later. Audrey had already practically melted beneath him, head still planted against his pillow, breathing heavily as he fucked her pussy and her ass. John could feel himself about to cum, but they weren't done--not by a long shot.

"I'm close," he warned her.

"You gonna cum?" he heard faintly from under him.

"Yeah." He continued his movements, slowing down to pace himself as he became more sensitive.

"Cum in me," Audrey begged. "I want you to fill me up. I want you to blow your load inside of me." That was it. She felt him spill his load deep inside of her, hot and fast. There was so much of it, she felt filled to the brim. Audrey moaned as she felt the last bit drip into her, John’s body pulsing on top of her. When his orgasm tapered, he let out a sigh and planted a kiss on her lower back.

"Fuck you're amazing," John breathed out before removing his cock from her. He watched as his seed slowly dripped out of her and he sharply inhaled.

Audrey rolled onto her back and smiled dreamily up at him, her skin glowing with sweat. She looked like a fucking goddess to him and he couldn't wait for round two.

"You ready for more, love?" he inquired playfully, running his finger over her clit.

"If you are," she replied slyly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're damn right I am." He leaned down and kissed her, softly this time. He sensually rolled his tongue into her mouth as he lazily flicked her nub with his fingers, feeling her hips buckle subtly underneath him. They kissed slowly and softly for a while as he gained the strength needed to go again. She was good at completely draining him, a fact she took pride in. But he had a great deal of stamina. Hancock went back down to eat her out one more time, tasting the mixture of both of their fluids inside of her. He went to work licking her from bottom to top, all the way down again, and added a hand to rub her clit as he did so. Audrey moaned under him and grabbed her head in her hands once more. Her thighs pressed against his cheeks, Hancock added his other hand to thrust three fingers inside of her. She whined as he curved them upwards and back, over and over and over again. He frantically lapped, rubbed, and fingered her all at the same time until the sensations almost numbed her. Audrey was clutching the thin and torn bedsheets, crying out his name, eyes rolled upwards as she felt him completely lost in her lower region.

"Oh fffuck, John, John," Audrey whined. He quickened his pace, wanting to encourage her to finish. He wanted to lift his head and dirty talk her, ask her how it felt to feel his tongue swirling around her pussy, how it felt to have her cunt filled by his fingers, how it felt for him to rub her raw until she couldn't take anymore. But he didn't want to let go of the rhythm he had set for the two of them, so he just kept on. John couldn't stop himself, his face buried deep between her legs, the part of his face where his nose once was pressed against her lips.

"John, John I'm gonna cum," she warned him. He kept up. Lapping, fucking, rubbing. Rubbing faster, harder as her breathing became more labored. "Hancock," she shot out in a whisper before gasping. He felt her entire body convulse underneath him, her walls tightening and releasing, her back arching. He continued rubbing and licking her but kept his fingers right where they were inside of her, pressed against a certain spot. When Audrey's breathing slowed, he lifted his face from her and looked up at her. Eyes closed, so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. He lifted his hands from her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"You ready for one more go?" he rasped. Audrey nodded and followed his silent commands as his hands guided her to move back over, onto her hands and knees in front of him. She once again swung her head over her shoulder to watch him as he grabbed a container of vegetable oil from his nightstand drawer. He poured it into his hands, and she felt him coating her back entrance with it. He continued until he was sure she was as slick as could be before moving onto his cock, which was now just as hard as it was before. He left some on his fingers and slowly began massaging a finger into her hole. Audrey let out a guttural moan as she felt him entering her, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "You like that?" he asked, and watched her nod. Hancock slowly worked his thin finger in and out, in and out, just as he had before, only this time with more purpose. He worked her with one finger for a minute before inserting a second. She gasped at the wider intrusion as a warning to slow down. John did so and took a much longer time before he was buried to the knuckle in her. Once again, he worked her for a moment.

John saw her reach up and rub her pussy as he fingered her ass, bucking her hips back against his hand. She loved it, and it killed him. He had met so few people who were as eager to have their ass fucked as Audrey. Men, sure, including himself. But most he had fucked with a vagina preferred him to use the main entrance. But Audrey welcomed it completely. Maybe it was the time--where she came from, it was still considered a bit taboo. She wasn't innocent when she stumbled upon the new world--hell, far from it. She set the record straight when Hancock jokingly accused her of being an uptight prude from the Old World. And he believed her, especially when she demonstrated her skills. There was nothing he had done with her that she hadn't already done with someone else, including this.

But she _loved_ it. 

"You want me to fuck you in the ass, Audrey?" he rasped deeply, running his free hand across her cheek.

"Mmm, yes, please," she replied, bucking her hips back against him.

"You want to feel my cock deep in your asshole?"

"Yes... Please." He grinned and slowly removed his fingers from her. John hesitated for a moment before reaching over for the oil again, and instead opted to spread her ass cheeks and lick her for a moment. Audrey almost screamed in bliss at the surprise of his tongue against her backside. He didn't linger, just lapped a few times and then gave her butt a hard smack. With that, Hancock reached over for the oil one last time and coated her once more, just to be safe. He rubbed his lubed hand over his cock a few times and prepared himself.

John gave one last look to the view in front of him before he began--the vault woman, on her hands and knees for him, ass in the air, hungering for him to defile her. The thought of this made him moan and he pressed the head of his cock against her asshole. He slowly, carefully began his descent.

"Slow," she instructed, trembling under him. He followed, holding onto her lower back for support as he watched his tip disappear slowly in front of him. "Fuck that's good."

He grinned at her arousal and continued onwards. He was good at going slow, and Audrey was thankful for this. It didn't hurt, just stung a little, as always. But it was a tiny pinch, and a welcome one. Moan after moan escaped her lips as John continued sliding into her.

"Halfway there, love," he whispered. "Fuck you're so fucking tight." Centimeter by centimeter became inch by inch, as the full width of him had entered her. And then he was buried to the hilt. "God fucking _damn_."

"Oh my god," Audrey whimpered, clutching the sheets beneath her. "Oh my god you feel so fucking good." Hancock moved his cock back out, at an agonizing pace, and then back in to the hilt, but quickly this time. She cried out when he did so, not expecting the full girth of him to re-enter so fast. "Oh my god you're so _fucking_ good." With that, John began crafting his rhythm.

In and out, in and out. Steadily but not as slowly. The feeling of her so tightly around him almost made him want to blow his second load right there, but he steadied himself and looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes. "Fucking hell, you're tight." Back out again. "You like how that feels?" he asked, as he re-entered her. "You like how it feels to have my cock in your ass?" She nodded frantically.

"Oh god yes, I love feeling your cock inside of me, doesn't matter where. You’re so fucking incredible."

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little asshole until it's all you know." With that, he spanked her--hard. It stung, and she loved it. He rubbed his hand over the red spot he left on her and continued his pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Audrey let out a curse for every time his dick went back into her. She was in pure ecstasy. The feeling of her pussy being completely empty and dripping while he was buried in her ass--it always felt so alien, and so right. "Fuck my tight ass," she begged.

John amped up his speed, lifting himself onto his feet instead of his knees. He fucked her faster, and harder, but careful not to cause her pain. He smacked her once again, on the other side this time, once again rubbing the spot afterwards. Audrey kept bucking her hips back in time with him, and soon they were both going at a wild pace. She devoured his cock again and again and he continued his intrusions until he felt like he was going to burst.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum again," John warned her.

"Cum in my ass, please," Audrey begged, in a voice that almost sounded like a sob. "Cum in my tight asshole." That did it. With a grunt, he emptied himself inside of her for the second time that night, and in spite of herself, Audrey shivered as she felt it. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that was enough to push her over the edge as well.

Once he was drained, John slowly removed himself from her and turned her around. They kissed passionately and lustfully. It was hot and wet.

"Fuck, you drained me," Hancock told her with a laugh. "You feel alright, love?" Audrey nodded, wiping her hair from her face.

"I feel great." She smiled at him and he reached over for the tin of Mentats on his nightstand. His wrinkled fingers popped open the lid and he offered one to her. Audrey popped two in her mouth, and John followed suit. He held her in his arms for a moment as they waited for the high to wash over them. They laid in silence, his fingers trailing up and down her warm back.

Audrey broke the silence with: "Hand me a cigarette, would you?" He did, along with the lighter, and watched her as she lit up and exhaled a perfect ring in front of her. She offered it up to him and John took a drag himself.

"You know, you're fucking incredible," he told her as he watched her take another drag. She exhaled slowly and looked over at him coolly.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a pretty old fic I tried to edit a bit but eventually decided to just publish as-is. I noticed parts of it are a bit similar to the first chapter of Violet-Tinted Glasses because I wrote that one looong after I was finished with this and didn't really intend on publishing this one, and it's deeeefinitely not on the same level as my current writing, but ah well. Also not gonna lie, I'm not embarrassed by much, but I'm a bit nervous to post this one, lol.


End file.
